Barney's Make-Believe Trip to Places (1995, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Make-Believe Places Adventuer is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on January 2, 1995. On July 18, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, "Make believe adventures with barney" Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids on a trip to make-believe places including London in England to go on a big double decker city bus tour ride, and visit a royal castle, an airplane ride, and a whole lot more. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Jason *Julie *Tosha *Min *Shawn *Kathy *Michael *Professor Tinkerputt *Tinkerputt's Dancing Robots Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Just Imagine #The Wheels on the Bus #Castles So High #The Airplane Song #Riding in the Car #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Mac and Cheese #The French Fries and Chicken Stripes Song #The Hamburgers Song #Pumpernickel #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing/A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea/Row, Row, Your Boat) #I'd Love to Sail #The Rocket Song #The Happy Wanderer #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck! #I Scream You Scream We All Scream for Ice Cream #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #Friendship Song #Looby Loo #In the Car and Having Fun #Tinkerputt's Song #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #We Are Little Robots #The Rainbow Song #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Listen to the Mocking Bird #Listen #Everyone is Special #Friends are Forever #It's Good to Be Home #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A #I Love You Trivia *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Classical Cleanup". During the song "The Wheels on the Bus", the Barney costume from "Rock with Barney" is used. *The end credit music is the same from "Barney in Concert". *Michael wore the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus" and "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Michael's voice from "Having Tens of Fun!" is a similar to *One of the times Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball. *When Michael arrives to the school playground with his soccer clothes, and soccer ball, and greets Barney and the other kids, his "Hi!" and his "Hi, everybody!" are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Barney and the kids say "Hi Michael!" Barney's "Hi Michael!" *When Michael greets Barney and the other kids, the music from *After the song "Just Imagine", Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *When Baby Bop and BJ greet Barney and the kids, the music from *Before the song "The Wheels on the Bus" starts, Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that there's a big London, England double decker city bus tour that we can go for a ride on it first, and then, Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head. *When the kids shout "Wow!" after Barney uses his magic to put his city bus, the sound clip was taken from "The Exercise Circus!"(when the marching band clothes appear on Barney and the kids). And they also shout "Wow!" along with Baby Bop and BJ. *When Barney says "All Aboard!" before he, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids get on the big London, England double decker city bus, *When Barney says "Is everybody ready?" before he, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids start driving the big London, England double decker city bus *When Barney says "And A way we go!" as he, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids start driving the big London, England double decker city bus, *When Barney says "beep beep!" before the verse of "The Babies on the Bus" that is used during the song "The Wheels on the Bus", the sound clip was taken from "Barney Live! In New York City". *One of the times Jason has the pizza dough stuck on his head. *When Jason cries in fear while the pizza dough is stuck on his head, *The preview for this video is annouced by Maria from Sesame Street, and she works at *Also the preview for this 2007 re-release is annouced by Tracy who is played by Victoria Lennox, which uses her Season 11 voice, and she also works at Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "It's a Great Day") *Barney: Playing together on a great day is lots of fun. *Shawn: That's right, Barney. *(suddenly, Michael's voice is heard) *Michael's voice: Hello! Is eveybody out there? *Jason: Who said that?!